


Video Store Sweetheart

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A shit ton of cuteness, Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Icons, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Family Video was your new favorite hangout, not because of the VHS tapes, but the employees. Luckily, you also happened to be Robin and Steve's favorite customer.





	Video Store Sweetheart

Robin had been right. Steve had brought a bunch of cuties to Family Video. 

The only important one was you, though.

Keith had tried hitting on you when he noticed you come in. You feigned blissful ignorance of his intentions, because he definitely wasn’t who you were here for. Your friends were hosting a movie night, so you really did need videos, but if you were honest, it was cuz the two cutest folks in town worked at Family Video.

“Hey, (y/n)!” Steve greeted. Only him today, no Robin. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen them separate. “What are you looking for today?”

You tapped your bottom lip. “Something funny. And new.”

He hopped over the counter, much to Keith’s distaste, and came over to stand next to you. “Well,” he began, leading you over to a shelf, “these are our new releases.” 

You knew this. He knew you knew this. But neither of you particularly cared as he looked down at you with a warm grin. He made the stupid family video polo look cute. He was just cute, period. 

“Thanks.” You reached out and plucked one off the shelf, ‘The Princess and the Pirate.’ “Is this any good?”

“Couldn’t tell you,” Steve admitted. “But who doesn’t love a good pirate tale?” He flashed a grin.

“I like Princesses and I like Pirates,” you claimed, thinking of Robin and Steve. But Steve was definitely more princess, and Robin more pirate. “I’ll let you know how it is.”

“Tell me if I should see it,” Steve agreed, hopping back over to the counter to ring you up. 

You bit your lip. “Hey, is Robin okay?” Steve blinked. “It’s just...you two are always on the same shifts. But…” You gestured at Keith. 

“Oh, yeah. She just caught an end-of-summer cold. She’ll be sad she missed you.” He grinned cheekily. “I’m the lucky one, today.” 

Your heart skipped a beat. “Oh! Tell her I hope she feels better.” You gave a little wave. “Bye, Steve!” Then you went home to prepare for your movie night, replaying the day’s exchange in your head. 

*****

“(Y/n)!” Robin shouted your name as soon as you walked in the door. “Hey! Heard I missed you the other day.” She gave you a huge wave from behind the counter.

You grinned. “Yeah. I heard you were sick.”

“Steve said you sent your best wishes when he dropped by with soup.” She grinned at you. “I really appreciate it!”

Steve bringing her soup was the cutest thing you could imagine. You thought of him trying to take care of her and Robin grumpily insisting she was fine, and it made you smile. 

You were...pretty sure Steve and Robin were dating. Not completely sure, because Steve hit on everyone that came into Family Video (including you), but there was an intimacy between the two of them. She always rolled her eyes at him in the most affectionate way, and he always had his arm slung over her shoulder. 

They made a cute couple. And you couldn’t complain that the two people you were so hopelessly in love with were happy with each other. 

“Feeling better?” you asked. 

“Good as new.”

“Hey!” Steve shouted from the back. “I hear (y/n)! You’re supposed to call me so I can say ‘hi.’” He bounded out, landing in front of you with a dopey grin. “Hi!”

“Screw you, Harrington, you got (y/n) all to yourself last time.” Robin grinned. “It’s my turn.”

“Hi, Steve.” You blushed, biting your lip. “You take turns?” you teased.

Steve spread his hands grandly, knocking into one of the shelves. “In order to not wreck our friendship over you,” Steve declared grandly, “we have come to an agreement about equal (y/n)-time. Sacred pact of sharing.”

“Relatedly.” Robin bit her lip. “Would you like to...you know, actually hang out sometime?”

“Oh.” Your breath caught. It’d be your first time actually spending time together outside of you bothering them at work. “Um. Yeah. Totally.”

“Cool! Cool.” She grinned so widely you would swear she brightened the whole room. “Um, Steve and I were going to a movie at the theatre tomorrow night…”

“We were?” Steve asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Yes, we were.” She glared at him. “And we were wondering if you wanted to come with?”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve nodded, grinning. “We would love to have you.”

Third-wheeling a date with Robin and Steve sounded like the most delicious torture you could come up with. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

“Dinner and a show?” Robin asked. “My treat?” You nodded excitedly.

Steve snorted. “You paying for me too?”

“If you play your cards right, maybe.” She rolled her eyes at you, the eye roll that made your heart melt, like you were in on a joke together. 

Steve gasped suddenly in mock-horror. “Robin, you’re neglecting our customer!” He turned to you with a big grin. “What can we help you with today?” 

“Oh.” You bit your lip. “Uh.” You held up the VHS. “I’m here to return it.” Again, the real reason you were there was to see your crushes. But you did actually want to return the video.

Steve grabbed it out of your hand. “Aha, our pirate-princess adventure. Was it any good?”

“In all honesty, we didn’t watch it,” you laughed. “We all got wrapped up in a game of truth or dare and then we passed out.” 

Steve looked at Robin knowingly. “Robin here is the queen of truth or dare.”

“Shut up, Steve.” She flushed. “Steve is the king of taking stupid dares.”

“You’ll never steal my secrets if I never pick truth.” He waved his hands. “I’m an impenetrable safe.”

She rolled her eyes again, looking at you with a ‘Can you believe this guy?’ smirk. “Steve, I know all your secrets already. For instance, (y/n), did you know -”

“Aaaaaand that’s enough of that,” Steve cut her off. “Robin, darling, would you check the tape?” He passed the VHS over.

She popped it out of the container, checking it for defects. “You’re safe for now, Harrington.” She slid it back in the box. “All good. As expected.”

You noticed the clock. “Oh! I should probably get going.” It was almost time for dinner. You waved goodbye. “It was nice to see you two.” 

“Wait!” Robin called out. “Can I - Can we have your number? In case we need to call for tomorrow?”

“Oh. Uh, yeah! Sure!” Robin passed you a pad and you scribbled down your house phone, praying your mother wouldn’t monopolize the line in case one of them called. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Diner, 5:30?” Steve asked. You nodded. “See you tomorrow, (y/n)!”

You left the video store feeling lighter than air.

*****

If you were honest, you’d spent way too long picking out your outfit for tonight. That’s why you walked into the restaurant five minutes late, sliding into the booth next to Robin and offering a hurried apology.

Steve looked betrayed, putting a hand over his heart. “(Y/n), how could you?” 

“I didn’t mean to be late!” you protested.

“No. How could you choose Robin over me?” He gestured between the two of you. 

Robin grabbed your hand and held it up triumphantly. “Haha, I win. (Y/n) likes me better.”

“No!” you protested. “I’m not playing favorites. I’ll sit next to you in the movie, Steve,” you promised. 

Robin shook her head. “Hell no. You’re going in the middle. Sacred pact of sharing.” 

You laughed, wondering what forces put this in your path. If you didn’t die of lovesick foolery by the end of the night, it’d be a miracle.

“Fine. But that means (y/n) and I share a popcorn while you fend for yourself,” Steve teased. “Fair’s fair.”

Robin rolled her eyes. “You’re a child, Steve Harrington.”

The waitress came by and took your orders. Burgers, fries, and milkshakes for everyone. Between the three of you, you had one chocolate, one vanilla, and one strawberry shake. A perfect set.

You all talked animatedly about pretty much everything: what you’d been doing over the summer, how Steve and Robin liked their new job, Steve’s fall plans, the way Steve’s kids were going to be _high school freshmen_ and that was kind of terrifying, Robin’s new position as section lead in the band, where you were thinking of applying to colleges, and so on. It was so easy.

“Promise me, (y/n),” Steve implored you, reaching dramatically across the table with his hands clasped. “Promise me you’ll take care of my kids.”

Robin smacked his hands. “Hey, asshole, I’m also gonna be a senior.”

“I don’t trust you with my kids,” Steve teased, but he couldn’t fight the shit-eating grin. 

“I have saved Dustin’s life.” Robin pressed a hand to her wounded heart. “Back me up here, (y/n), I’m great with kids, right?”

You thought about the times you’d seen her interacting with Steve’s little entourage at Scoops Ahoy, back before the mall incident happened and you had to visit them elsewhere. “Besides Erica Sinclair, I’d say yes.”

Robin groaned. “Erica Sinclair thinks she’s the smartest person in the room, in spite of the fact she’s ten. I don’t know if _anyone_ is good with her.”

“Actually, she and Dustin are friends now,” Steve pointed out. “They’re all teaching her to play D&D. Which I probably wasn’t supposed to tell you.”

You laughed. “And thus, the tradition of high schoolers hanging out with middle schoolers continues.”

Steve, the founder of said tradition, puffed his chest and gestured dramatically with a fry. “My legacy.”

Feeling bold, you took one of your fries and dipped it in his milkshake. It was delicious. 

He grinned at you, and you grinned right back. Robin pushed her glass closer, not wanting to be left out. “You can have some of mine, too.”

You couldn’t refuse a beautiful lady. You dipped your fry in her milkshake, and you thought you noticed her eyes stuck on your lips as you put it in your mouth, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

Robin, true to her word, paid for your meal. She also paid for Steve’s after prolonged puppy dog eyes from him, laughing all the while. “You owe me the next one.”

“Only if (y/n) comes too.” Steve winked at you conspiratorially.

Robin turned to look at you expectantly. “What do you say, (y/n)? Will we get dinner again?”

You hadn’t even made it to the movie yet, and they were already asking you to go out with them again. You grinned, nodding enthusiastically as you all gathered your things and prepared for the walk to the theatre.

It was a lovely evening, and your fingers kept brushing with Steve’s on one side, Robin’s on the other. The three of you were walking very close together - still taking up the whole sidewalk, but none of you cared.

Robin took your hand first, carefully twining her fingers with yours. Your face was on fire as she glanced over to check if it was okay with you, uncharacteristically shy, but you just smiled back.

It was a minute until Steve noticed, but when he did, he gasped very melodramatically. “The sacred sharing pact!” he protested. “I want to hold (y/n)’s hand too!”

Robin stuck her tongue out at him, but you shyly offered him your left hand, currently unoccupied. And then you were holding hands with the two people you were crazy over, walking down the street, ignoring the couple of weird looks you got from passers-by. 

When you arrived at the theatre, you all reluctantly dropped hands. Robin dug around in the pockets of her leather jacket - seasonally inappropriate but definitely badass - to find her wallet as she paid for your tickets. You winced, feeling a little guilty. You hoped Family Video paid well.

Steve insisted on paying for a giant bucket of popcorn, and then you all made your way into the theatre. Robin headed directly towards the back row, patting the seat next to her as you followed along. Steve slid in on your other side and you thought to yourself that this was quite possibly the happiest you’d ever been.

You learned that Steve was the kind of guy that made jokes through the whole movie, and that Robin was the kind of person to reach across your lap and smack his hand for it. You didn’t mind his running commentary - honestly, it was pretty funny - but you also really liked the way Robin’s hand always brushed over yours when she went to shush him.

When the movie ended, you honestly couldn’t tell a damn thing what it was about, though you could relay Steve’s criticisms and amusements with pretty decent accuracy. Robin gushed over the performance of the leading lady and Steve smiled along fondly, and you knew that this was heaven. You didn’t want the night to be over, but Steve offered to drive you home, and Robin insisted on coming with, so you figured that was the end. But when Steve parked in front of your house, you didn’t want to get out of his car.

You turned in the passenger’s seat - which Robin had insisted you take - so you could look at them both. “Thank you,” you whispered. “I had...a really good time.”

“And we’re doing this again, right?” Steve asked, flashing you big puppy dog eyes. 

Robin elbowed him. “You’re so melodramatic. But we would love to do this again sometime.” She bit her lip shyly.

“You really don’t mind me third-wheeling on your dates?” you asked, incredulous.

There was a beat of silence.

“Third-wheeling...our dates?” Robin scrunched up her face in a way you found incredibly adorable. “Oh jesus christ, no, I am not _dating_ Steve, we’re just friends.”

Steve frowned. “I find your disgust mildly insulting, but whatever. Yeah, just friends.” He turned back to you. “God...you thought we were…”

You flushed beet red. “Um...yes? I mean. You’re inseparable and you’re always all over her, Steve.”

“(Y/n), I don’t even like guys,” Robin confessed, flushing as well. “Steve is just...like that.”

Robin...didn’t like guys? Oh. Oh. That was promising.

“I dunno...today just...felt like a date.” You shrugged helplessly.

Steve and Robin looked at each other, and then she buried her face in her hands, so Steve sighed and took control of the situation. “Yeah. Because we both _really like you._”

…_Oh._

You couldn’t think of anything to say, just sat there gaping like a fish.

“But Robin is my best friend, and I’d never want to hurt her,” Steve hurried on, “and I think maybe she feels the same way about me?” 

“Shut up,” came Robin’s muffled reply. “You know I do.”

“So...we made a pact that we’d share your attention, and...even if you wanted to date one of us, we wouldn’t. We’d just...three friend hangouts.” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “God, it sounds so stupid out loud, I mean, who’s to say you like either of us?”

“I don’t,” you whispered.

Steve’s face fell. “Right. Well. Hope I didn’t just ruin everything.”

You shook your head violently. “No! No. I don’t - I don’t like _either_ of you, I like _both_ of you.”

Robin finally pulled her face out of her hands. “What?”

“I just...I thought you were dating, and I was like, Wow, that’s nice, the two people I love make each other so happy, and I never thought I’d have to - I mean, I can’t choose.” You were pretty sure your face could boil water. “I can’t choose. I like you both.”

“Oh.” Robin and Steve looked at each other. “Oh.”

“That’s...convenient?” Steve offered, not quite sure where to go from here.

“So...what do we do?” you asked after a beat of silence. You waited for the inevitable rejection, the “no, we changed our minds, you’re weird,” but it didn’t come.

Robin glanced back and forth between you and Steve. “I mean...I had a really good time tonight.” 

“Me too.” Steve grinned. “What if we just...did this again? And again?”

You blinked, not sure you were hearing correctly. 

“Like...we both date (y/n)?” Robin asked. “I mean, if you’re cool with that.” She directed the last part back at you. 

You smiled dopily. “How could I say no?” you asked.

Three shy smiles were exchanged. “Oh. Cool.” Robin glanced at your mouth. “Does that mean...I can kiss you?”

You nodded, and she leaned forward from the back seat, and you definitely had a little bit of uncomfortable car bits digging into your skin, but her lips were so soft and her hands were gentle on your face and you honestly didn’t care.

You broke away grinning, Robin as red as you figured you were. 

“Can I get one of those?” Steve asked, grinning. You nodded, and then he pulled you in for a quick kiss of his own, nothing too long or dramatic, but sloppy and enthusiastic and loud.

Robin hit him in the arm. “You’re gross.”

Steve laughed. “I think (y/n) likes it.”

You nodded, dazed. You felt like you could walk on air.

“Listen, it’s late, you should go to bed.” Steve tapped his dashboard clock. “We’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

You nodded again. “Yeah. Alright.” You ducked out the door and gave a tiny wave on the way up to your house. They didn’t drive away until you got in the house.

God, what a perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Robin and Steve having feelings for the same person just seemed like such a cute story prompt, especially because heteronormativity in the 80's definitely has everyone thinking that they're a couple. Thus, I do my calling, plying the world with more polyamorous reader insert fics.   
Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
